A New Reaper In Town
by Anonymous Vulture
Summary: Diana Waltz is the new and first female Reaper who joins the Reapers Association Group. On her first day, she gets Grell Sutclift as her personal trainer to help her on fighting skills. Diana trains her hardest, Grell screws around with Sebastian and Ceil which causes Sebastian to fall for one of Dorcell's traps which turned him into a doll. It's up to Grell and Diana to save him.
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Reaper in Town**_

_Chapter 1- Welcome to My World_

_Reaper Application_

Name: _Diana P. Waltz_

Occupation: _ Reaper Trainee_

Address: _None_

Age: _20 years old_

Eye color: _ Reaper style_

Hair color: _Wavy, dark orange._

Skin color: _Black_

Gender: _Female_

Reasons for Applying: _"I have all the skills of a professional Reaper and I want to prove that women can be just as good as Reapers as men. I have a strong will and won't the Cinematic Records overpower me in the end. I work good with others and can be very helpful and resourceful to other Reapers. I can skillfully use a scythe."_

Grade Scores: _Straight A's in every test except fight skills._

"So, I'm I hired?" I asked nervously as the Reaper looked over my application to work as a Reaper. But man, have I worked hard to make it up this far. The worst thing that he could possibly say is that they don't accept women. But to make good measures with this interview guy, I'm wearing a man's suit that actually fits good around my figure and curves. I was brought out of my thinking trance when the smartly dressed man cleared his throat.

"Well Ms. Waltz, this is a very rare thing when women apply so you'll have to take precautions when training on the field but I see no reason not to hire you. This corporation is running low on Reapers since some died trying to overcome struggling human souls. Welcome to the Reaper Association." He called in a monotone voice as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for hiring me! I will not let you down, I swear!" I semi- yelled as I rapidly shook his hand. He detached his hand from mine and fixed his misplaced glasses. Then he stood up from his chair and brushed off his dirt-less pants as he held out his hand as an offer for me take it. Hey, I'm not the pretty girl that needs to have her hand held every time she walks somewhere with a man but this is an acceptation because I didn't want to be rude on the first day of work.

"My name is William T. Spears and I'll show you around the building." He said as he and I walked out of the dull room and into the bustling hallway of Reaper Association. He showed me every corner of the building which included the training room, the weapon room, the records room, and my favorite, the spectacles making department. When we finished, we were standing in the sickle room where each new recruit gets their first death scythe. Will told me that I'm the only recruit so there's no need for long lectures and I can start right to work.

"Oh Will! I've found you!" This crazy man that was dressed in a woman's red coat and long flaming red hair started to run towards Will with open arms. Will, without turning away from me, brought the tip of his scythe down on the red head's forehead.

"Grell, you are so very predictable." Will said as he retracted his weapon and this Grell dude rubbed his bleeding forehead. Then he noticed me standing beside Will with my new standard sickle in hand.

"Will! You've found another? How could you? No one will ever love you like I do!" Grell cried as he pointed his finger at my nose and I took a step back cautiously. "You will be on my 'To Die' list!" He pulled out a red chainsaw out of nowhere and turned it on. I was here for what, about twenty minutes and now I'm trying to get slaughtered for just being next to a man whom I'm not into. This place is crazy! So when he raised his chainsaw over his head and struck down, I raised up my sickle and blocked for what seemed like to be a minute before Grell's chainsaw sliced my sickle in half and I fell on my back because of the pressure. I needed to try and reason with this manic Reaper.

"Whoa buddy! I didn't do nothing to you! I'm n-not dating Will! You can have him, just stop!" I shouted over the roaring motor of the chainsaw. But I guess my reasoning didn't work because he just flashed his pointed teeth in a grin and whipped his weapon down at me again. I'm so glad I have a fast mind because I did a backwards roll out of the way and kicked the chainsaw out of Grell's hands. Good thing I'm wearing my steel toe boots or else I'd be crying.

"That's enough Grell. Meet your new student, Diana Waltz." Will said as he pushed up his glasses. Me and Grell just looked at each other with wide eyes and then turned back to Will. "No!" Me and Grell yelled at the same time as we pointed to each other.

"I'm not training that weak girl!" Grell yelled.

"Hey, I'm not weak! And I'm not staying with that bloody maniac!" I yelled my share as I looked at Will pleading eyes.

"Both of you will work together or else both of you will be out a job." Will calmly stated as he left me in the sickle room alone with Grell. Grell had an emotionless expression on as he stared at me from the distance. I decided I would be the one to mend our bad start off. So I stood up and walked up to Grell and held out my hand and he shook it.

"Hey, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I think we can mend this friendship and we can work together to not get you fired and to make me a better Reaper. Deal?"

"Hmm, I don't know, how does this benefit me other than not be out of a job?" Grell questioned with a sly grin on his face. Man, I'll have to work hard to get this guy to stay on my side.

"Um, I'll give in a good word to Will and he might actually go out to, um, dinner with you." I suggested as Grell jumped with glee and grabbed my hand in his and his chainsaw in the other and ran out the door. I was sprinting to keep up with Grell's fast running as he turned down a corner and into what seemed like Will's office again, without him in it.

So then Grell sat down and started to wheel around in the leather chair until my application caught his eye. He picked it up and looked it over as I placed my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Hmm, this isn't good. You have a long way to go Diana." He 'tsk'ed me as I perked my head up wondering what was so bad about me.

"What's so bad? Why do I have a long way to go?" I just had to ask because Grell just eyed me for a second and then leaped off the chair and came barreling towards me. When he was mere inches from me, he locked his elbow around my neck putting me in a holding position. "What the Devil is wrong with you?" I chocked out.

"I knew it, your fighting skills are little to none and you have slow reflexes. You need to improve if you want to learn how to become a real Reaper like me. Lucky for you, I'm just the guy you need!" He said as he let me go and struck a weird pose. I swear, the people I meet these days.

"Okay, okay, now when do we start training?" I asked, eager to start improving.

"Well, since you seem capable in the rest of the tests, I'll only have to train you in fighting. So we will start once we leave the headquarters." He explained. I don't know why we had to leave this place to fight but hey, he is the more experienced one. So I made sure I had a new sickle before we left and as soon we made our way back to Will's room, it was about twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

"Wait, if you said we were going outside, why are we in here?" I asked, obviously confused. He just grabbed my hand and then crashed through the window. I could hear myself screaming my head off as Grell just laughed and grinned that pointy grin of his. He wasn't complaining that I was holding his head in a death grip either so I held on for my life. Grell turned to look at me.

"Now we begin training."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh my REAPER! I can't believe I got so many favs and followers and comments on 1 day! Love you guys soooo much! So much that I did another chapter for you! ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Grell's Intense Workout Of Stalking_

"What in the Devil's name is your problem?" I screamed at Grell who was just standing there with one hand on his hip and his signature grin plastered on his face. We had somehow made it down the seven story building in one, semi- sane, piece. But God, I will never ask questions like that to Grell ever again if that is going to be the same answer over and over; jump out the window.

"But Darling, we made it out alive right? I see no reason to be mad at me." Grell called back as he shifted his position on top of the roof we were on. Man, all I wanted to do was rip that smug look off his face. But then again, I didn't want to start more trouble than normal.

"Okay, you know what, let's just forget this ever happened. Now, show me how to fight." I called back at him as I whipped out my sickle.

"Oh, Darling I thought you'd never ask." Grell said with a wink as he brought out his massive chainsaw. "And I won't go easy on you." He added as he charged at me. He jumped up and slammed his chainsaw down on me again but I was ready. I leaped off the one side of the roof and landed on another but Grell was fast with that heavy weapon. He tried to strike a blow on me but I blocked it with the thicker part of my sickle; a lesson I did not learn before.

I jerked my blocking hand away and Grell staggered forward so I saw a large opening that I could slam the blunt end of my sickle in but he saw this coming. He took hold of my black dress coat and threw me over his shoulder like I were just sticks and paper. I landed roughly on the other roof but I got up fast and grabbed my sickle that landed beside me. On the other roof, Grell was holding my coat with two fingers and made a disgusted face.

"Dear mercy, you have no sense of style. Red is the new black you know." He teased as he ripped my coat to shreds with his chainsaw.

"What? You got to be joking, I spent a long time stitching that together! And no, red is the new yellow!" I called at him as I stood on this cold late winter afternoon with only a gray dress shirt that only went to my elbows and my black dress pants with steel toes. Man, this dude had issues.

"You'll regret saying that." He said as he did his famous grin and charged at me. I slashed the sickle across his chainsaw but all the good that did was break my weapon's blade in half.

"Oh crud." I said to myself as Grell pounced onto me and held me down with his womanly heel at the base of my windpipe and his sharp chainsaw was held inches away from my face. He flashed that grin of his, again, and with a chuckle to go with it. Man, I hate that creepy grin.

"My, my, you do need a lot of work my dear. You're lucky I'm hear to spare you life." He called to me as he stepped harder. I found it hard to breath.

"G-Gr-ell, y-your ch-o-ck-ing m-me! G-get o-o-off!" I gasped as he suddenly whipped his head around to look at an alleyway. What in Devil is more important than him chocking me? He suddenly slipped his foot off my throat and ran towards the edge of the roof. I carefully stood up, gulping down my air while glaring at my so called trainer. "What is so bloody exciting down there that you're squealing like a little girl?"

I walked up next to him and looked at what he was squealing about and I saw... a butler? What is wrong with today's Reapers? Well anyway, it was an ordinary butler wearing all black and had nice red-brown eyes. He was carrying what seemed like a paper bag full of groceries. But even though he looked like some ordinary man, my Reaper senses were telling me something was off about him. Like he wasn't human.

"Hey Grell, are you getting a bad vibe off this guy too?" I asked and then I realized he wasn't beside me anymore. He was down at the butler's side, cooing him or something. I could here him babbling on about love or babies or something cheesy like that. I just sighed and jumped down next to the two.

"Grell, what's the big idea leaving me on the roof like that?" I asked him as he turned his gaze to look at me. I could see a smirk coming on the butler's face as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, I see. You've finally settled down Grell, with a very beautiful female Reaper too." He said and I just stood there with my mouth open. Me and ….. Grell? Together? What is wrong with everyone today?

"Oh bloody Hell no! Is this how everyday goes for a Reaper? It's maddening!" I yelled at the sky as I rubbed my temples.

"Oh no Bassy, I'd never stoop down to her level. She's just too manly for me." Grell commented as brushed up against his shoulder and fluttering his eyelids. My eye twitched as I curled my hands into fists.

"My level? What's 'My Level' supposed to mean? And I'm not manly nor petite either! I'm a capable woman with strength in mind and muscles!" I yelled at Grell as the man, 'Bassy', just watched.

"What do you mean, 'Strong', I beat you up on those rooftops and you know it. You just want to make a good impression on my lover boy here." Grell said as cuddled the butler. I swear, I've had enough of this hard to get stuff! So I brought up my fist and planted it to his face. I swear, if I saw someone other than me, I would think Grell was a professional stalker! But anyways, Grell fell backwards onto the pavement groaning in pain as this 'butler' just chuckled lightly. He then turned to face me with his left arm over his chest, he then bowed in front of me which kind of surprised me.

"Young maiden, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler. It's a pleasure to meet you." He calmly stated as he got up off his one knee. I was shocked he that he is such a gentleman when he's around Grell. I guess my day is getting better.

"Oh, my name is Diana Waltz, the new and first female Reaper. I know you're not a human butler either, your a demon. I'm guessing you've made a contract with this Phantomhive person and is now their butler till the very end." I stated my theories as Sebastian just nodded his head and said, "Yes."

"Well I see no harm in that, just don't cause trouble, okay? I'm sure Grell over here would agree with me, right Grell?" I asked while giving the red head moron a death glare as he just stood there.

"Well Diana is right. But you can make trouble with me Bassy anytime you want." He said as he made this weird motion with his hips. I just sighed as I walked past the two, grabbing Grell shirt collar as I went.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sebastian." I called over my shoulder as he waved. "And it was a pleasure meeting you as well, Lady Waltz."

"Bye Bassy!" Grell yelled but Sebastian just turned and walked away from us and out of the alley. "Where are we going Diana?"

"We are going back to headquarters to get me _another _sickle after the_ second _one you broke today! I swear Grell, you have strength issues with that chainsaw!" I spat as I dragged him up the stairs to the Reaper level. I looked over my shoulder to look at his face. "And I still got you down." I whispered and let go of his collar.

I walked outside of the sickle room and found that it was shut down for technical difficulties and wouldn't open back up until tomorrow afternoon. I was so mad. Then Grell has the nerve to waltz up to me as say, "Tough luck getting another one darling." I was about to punch him in face again until he piped up again. "Well there is another option." He whispered in my ear as he dragged me across the department, scoring me some odd looks from other Reapers.

Then we were here at the actual Death Scythe department where official Reapers get their choice of weapons. I stood by the entrance while Grell walked up and took an actual hay cutting scythe off its stand and into my hands. It was pretty heavy, and deadly.

"What the Devil are you doing? You and I both know that a Reaper can't have two modified scythes!" I whispered to him. The scary part is that I saw Will rounding the corner and heading straight towards us. "Put it back!"

"Darling, I got you a new scythe, be grateful. Now let's hurry out of here before we get caught." Grell said as he dragged me to Will's room, again. I only can only guess where this is going; out the window. But when we entered, Will was already there, as if he was awaiting our presence. He glare of light reflecting off his glasses only made him look more terrifying. We are so screwed...

"What are you two doing with a upgraded scythe? Diana, Grell, explain yourselves." He calmly stated which made it even more scary. I looked to Grell who had the same nervous expression I did. I felt Grell slowly grab my hand and grip it tightly, oh no. He leaped as fast as lightning out of the window, AGAIN! Once again, with me in tow and my new scythe in hand.

"Grell! I hate it when you do this! Now we're probably going to get fired and lose our only jobs!" I shouted over the wind. I could just hear him laughing as he jumped from roof to roof towards a very large manor.

Damn, we're so gonna die today...

* * *

I'm not gonna ask for reviews cuz you guys are just that awesome... But a review would be nice...


	3. Chapter 3- Free Tea, Free Trap

_**Hey peeps! So this is the ( insert positive comment here...) of chapter 3! I wanna thank Shadowclanwarrior for the reviews and giving me ideas on the plot of this ( Insert positive comment here...) story. Now this story is gonna have one Hell of a twist... **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler but I do own Diana P. Waltz and MY story. Thanks for waiting... ENJOY! **_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Free Tea, Free Trap_

"I am seriously about to hurt you! Do you realize what you've gotten me into? Now we are both going to get fired and it's all your fault!" I screamed at Grell who wasn't even paying attention to me. We were now standing on the rooftop of what Grell said to be the Phantomhive Manor. He told me that Sebastian or ''Bassy'' lived with a twelve year old boy named Ceil Phantomhive. Sure, I was curious to go and meet the residents of the Phantomhive manor, but I wasn't finished yelling at Grell.

He suddenly turned around and started to run towards me. I put up my new scythe up to block his charge but he wasn't intending to hurt me. He grabbed me into a tight death hug and started to gasp and squeal. I tried to push him away but then he'd just hug me tighter. "W-what's your p-problem?"

"I just thought of the perfect plan to make dear Bassy mine! And your apart of it!" He said into my ear. I blushed at the warmth of his breath on this cold night. Wait, I forgot Grell still owes me a coat. "We'll pretend that we are dating to make my lovely Bassy jealous! Isn't it wonderful?"

"WHAT? Have you lost the sane part of your mind? Th-this would look bad for our jobs!" I stuttered as he just glanced at me with pleading eyes. Damn, his face was just to priceless to resist. So I just sighed and flipped my dark orange curls to the side. "Okay, fine. Just this once, got it?" I called to him as I watched his expression turn from glum to excited in seconds.

He then grabbed my hand and jumped off the roof and we both landed on the front doorstep. Grell excitedly knocked on the door and a few minutes later, I could hear footsteps pattering up to the door. Apparently it was time to act because Grell quickly put his arm around my waist and with his other hand he mushed my face into the crook of his neck. Then we witnessed Sebastian open the door and look taken aback by both of our presences.

"May I help you two?" He stated calmly with a sense of curiousness in his voice. Grell smiled that sexy er, famous grin again. Damn, this role playing is getting to me!

"Yes Bas- er – Sebastian, me and my girlfriend would like to take a tour around the famous and well known mansion. Also to meet the owner of this fine place." Grell said as he winked at me and gave my waist a tight squeeze. I guess that was my cue.

"Yes indeed. Me and... my little Soul Slayer here would love it if we could meet the Earl Phantomhive." I said as I nudged Grell's shoulder playfully. Sebastian just stood there with wide eyes.

"Pardon me, but weren't you two just arguing with each other a few hours ago?"

"That was the past. Now that Diana's seen the more amazing side of me and after the present I've given her," Grell gestured to the crimson scythe that I was still holding. "She fell for me like a rock out the window." Ha, Grell, don't you mean 'She and I fell for each other when we jumped out the window of a seven story tall building.' Wow Grell, at least be realistic.

"Well, it wouldn't do any harm to invite you two for tea and a meeting with Ceil. The other idio- er butlers aren't here at the moment so it's just me." He gestured us inside and we walked in. Well, I walked in and Grell skipped in, but more or less we got inside. Also the strange thing is, and I didn't want to tell Grell, I think Sebastian didn't give a care in the world about this act. Well, let's just say I'm keeping occupied other than wondering when William will hunt us down and strip us of our licenses.

"Wow, this is a very lovely manor." I gasped in awe as I looked at all the vivid details. Suddenly Grell closed the little space we had between us and kissed my nose. I felt my face start on fire as I raked my brain for something sane to say.

"This manor isn't as pretty as you, my Sparkling Soul." He whispered huskily in my ear. It was hard to believe this was acting.

"Sebastian, who might these lot be?" Said a boy from the top of the stairs. His butler came forward and introduced us as Grell and Diana the Reapers. Wow, seems we are the stars of the show now. "I am Ceil Earl Phantomhive. Pardon me Diana, it's a pleasure meeting you but I must attend to some papers in my office. Sebastian will show you to tea." Ceil said as he walked down the steps and into a hallway.

* * *

"Oh Bassy! You've got me hypnotized!" Grell said as he did that shake with his hips again. Well we've been here for ten minutes and Grell has already lost his cool when Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. As for me, I've been sitting with Grell, calmly sipping my tea as if nothing was going on.

I heard a cry of pain and I shot my eyes open to see Grell lying on the ground with a purple bruise forming on his head. Telling by the disgusted look Sebastian was giving him, I assume he hit Grell in the head with the serving tray.

"He does that to you to you often?" I asked the butler and he just nodded a 'Yes'. I chuckled at his response.

"What the-?" I asked as the candles on the chandelier suddenly blew out and the lights flickered out. The dining room was completely dark and I couldn't see my own hand in front of me. I heard a muffled noise that sounded like Sebastian coming from beside me but I couldn't do anything except grab my scythe that was beside my chair and stand into a fighting stance.

"Who's there? Grell, where are you?" I shouted into the darkness. I saw a shadow move from my left and I turned towards it and sliced into the tense atmosphere. Apparently it was Grell because he gasped and started to complain that I sliced off a centimeter of red hair off his bangs. I mean, come on Grell! Don't we have bigger matters to attend to?

"Sebastian! Where are you? Grell find a light!" I ordered Grell as I felt around. Soon the electric lights flickered back on and what we saw was a mess. The tea cups and pots were strewn all over the wooden floor, hot tea staining the table cloth. There was a large puddle of blood and Sebastian was no where to be seen. My guess is, if Sebastian was kidnapped, where would Ceil be? I bolted out of the room with my scythe and went down the hallway to find Ceil running towards me too.

"Diana, where is Sebastian? What happened with the lights?" He asked with authority. I told him the whole story, from the lights turning off, to meeting Ceil here. He understood how bad the situation was and he and I agreed for Ceil to be in the cellar until we could find his butler and punish his kidnapper.

After that was settled, I ran back to find Grell looking at the scene of the crime. When I was running, I slipped in the pile of blood but didn't fall. Instead I did a back flip to avoid getting myself dirty. Grell applaud me.

"Well done. I guess my training has had a positive effect on you." He said as he strutted over to me.

"We have more important things to be getting to Grell. What have you found so far?" I asked as Grell handed me something. It was a small plastic doll with curly orange hair and she was wearing a suit. Funny, she also had chocolate skin like mine. WAIT, this is me! But this isn't my doll! I swear, if this is a joke by Grell, there's gonna be a problem.

"Grell, where did you find this?"

"I found it in the pile of Sebastian's blood. Funny thing too."

"W-why does it look exactly like me? Is this a joke?" I asked Grell.

"Hmm, I have a faint idea who's doll making this might be."

"Well tell me!" I shouted at him.

"A living puppet named Drocell. He lures, or in this case kidnaps, his victims into his shop and turns them into living dolls. If we don't save Bassy soon, he may stay in a doll form forever, even for a demon." He informed me. I was shocked, in all my days living, I've never seen a man, er, puppet have that kind of power. We have to save Sebastian before it's too late, I just have one question.

"If he took Sebastian, then why did he have a doll that looked like me? Does that mean that Sebastian was just-"

"Bait, yes." Grell finished my sentence. Great, my first day of Reaping and I'm already getting targeted by strange beings. But we have to save Ceil's butler, even if it's calls for an exchange with me instead.

"Damn. I never knew I had fanboys awaiting my presence. Let's not keep him waiting shall we?" I asked Grell who just smiled that... nice grin of his and chuckled.

So Grell lead the way to Drocell's hideout and we watched his front door from the roof of the next door building. Grell had his chainsaw gripped in his hands and his shoulders looked, broad. I, on the other hand, was nervously twirling my red scythe in between my fingers. The wind gently caressed my orange curls, but it didn't wash away my fear of my first Reaping. Grell was surprisingly quiet; either it was because Sebastian was taken from him or maybe... maybe he was worried for my sake. Hell no, maybe I've been daydreaming too much lately.

"Diana, you will make it out. Even if it takes my dead body to get you out. Just, smile and focus." Grell said his words of wisdom as he put his arm over my shoulder. I felt as if my worries would fade when I'm with Grell. I just hope he's right, that I'll make it out alive...

* * *

_**Oooooooooooo, things are getting hot in here! Oh, if anyone who is reading this wants to make some fan art of Diana, I WOULD LOVE IT! If you need some info about Diana, go to chapter 1 or PM me. Oh, her weapon is like what the Undertaker had... REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Over My Dead Body!

**_Sorry for the late update... I'll try harder next time. REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

_Chapter 4- Over My Dead Body_

"Alright Drocell, give us Sebastian back! Then maybe we won't Reap your soul!" I shouted into the brightly lit room. Dolls in little colorful dresses were scattered across the wall and were strewn across the floor. This guy has a serious issue if he turns little girls into dolls. I suddenly whipped my head around to find a realistic looking man with orange hair like mine with emotionless eyes and mouth. He was standing there humming to 'London Bridge Is Falling Down' as he turned one of those music boxes.

"Hmm, you would make a pretty doll. I wonder what I should make you out of? And then I thought, 'Maybe pi-"

"No one's going to be your little doll Drocell!" I yelled as I pointed my scythe in his direction. I gave him one of my glares as he just put his music box to the side. I know I can take this puppet down with Grell's help. Wait, where _is _Grell? He wasn't in the main room with me. Great, my trainer is missing and I'm about to fight a talking puppet.

"If I must. Then I will make you into my doll." He said as he tilted his head to the side. I charged at him with my scythe propped to the side. I swung my weapon at him but I felt my arm jerk up as Drocell lift his hand ever so slightly. I couldn't move my whole arm holding my scythe. Where's Grell when you need him?

"What did you do?" I shouted at him as I struggled against my invisible restraints. "Tell me you emotionless bastard!" Suddenly my arm twisted on its own and I gasped in pain as my scythe clanged to the floor.

"You didn't know? I can control puppet strings to my will. So in turn, you are my puppet to control." He said as he tilted his head again. I leaned back a little and lunged for my death scythe. I grasped it firmly and slashed just above my sleeve. My arm dropped back down to my side and Drocell jumped backwards. I got back into my original fighting stance with my scythe and now I was ready for whatever Drocell had to throw at me.

"Bring it, you wooden lamppost!" I shouted at him. But instead of attacking me, he raised his hands high above his head. Suddenly a blurred figure swooped in and landed in front of Drocell, ready for any commanding movement. It... it was Grell! How did he fall for something so predictable. "Grell! Say something!"

Instead of answering me, he lunged at me with his death scythe in hand. I leaped sideways, avoiding a bloody accident. I got a better look at Grell and noticed he didn't have his spectacles on, he was covered with cuts on his face, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Diana, w-where are you?" He panicked as he struggled against the bindings. I reached out to touch him but his body jerked his chainsaw at my head. He missed.

"Grell, I need you to stop! Fight the strings! I'll be your eyes!" I talked to him as his body was thrown towards me. I tried not to fight back because I didn't want to hurt him, but it was hard when your fighting a triple 'A+' skilled Reaper being controlled by a psychotic puppet.

"I-I can't. Leave Diana, with Sebastian, go now before I hurt you." He asked of me as he slammed his chainsaw on top of my scythe. I tried to push my scythe up, but he was just too strong. Instead, I hoisted him up with my foot on his stomach and threw him over my shoulder. I then ran towards the beaten up Grell and swiped my scythe right above his arms and head. He collapsed in a pile on the ground as I ran to his aid. His left eye was swollen shut and he was barely conscious. Oh God, he's not going to make it if I don't get him out of here. He has to come back with me... alive.

"And then I though to myself, 'This Reaper is stronger than I anticipated.'" Drocell said as he walked up to me and Grell. I gripped my scythe and pointed it straight in his face; I wasn't putting up with this mad toy anymore. "So then I said, 'Why not bring in my new toy?'"

He raised his hands and down came a blurry black figure. I can only bet for the worst. It's Sebastian. He rose to his feet and looked at me with cold, lifeless eyes. He then flicked his wrists and out came three butter knives on each knuckle. Damn, how I am I supposed to protect Grell and defeat Sebastian and Reap Drocell's soul, if he had one. Well, I had to try.

Sebastian charged at me on Drocell's command and swiped his fist near my stomach. He did that a few times until I whacked the weapons out of his hands with the blunt end of my scythe. I then jumped up and used the butler as a platform to get to Drocell. I was inches away from slicing Drocell in half but I was cut short when Sebastian swung his leg out and kneed me in the stomach sending me flying. I tumbled around but ended up crouching in the end. Grell was still laying beside me, eyes closed and still missing his glasses.

"Sebastian, fight back! You have to tell me how to stop this!" I yelled at the now approaching butler. I saw his brown eye twitch as he then sunk to his knees grunting in pain. I saw a spark of life in his eyes as he tried to fight the overwhelming power.

"D-dest-troy! De-destro-oy th-the b-box!" He stuttered as I ran up to his side. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the face. He was sweating and it looked like he was having a battle with himself, literally. But suddenly his cold and toneless features retook his twisted face as he glared in my direction.

I didn't react in time and I found myself lifted off the ground a few feet with a firm grip around my neck. My scythe clattered to the floor as I put both of my hands on Sebastian's one hand to try and pry it off. No use. But instead I choked on my air as I started to see bright spots forming in my vision. Here I stand, or rather hovered, fighting to stay alive in the grip of a hypnotized demon and with a badly bruised Reaper who tried his hardest to fight back.

"W-w-wha-?" I gasped as I saw Grell slash Sebastian across his back with his death scythe. He was barely able to stand, let alone attack Sebastian with his heavy scythe. Especially when he can't even see his own blurry hand in from of his face. That, took real strength to do. But anyway, I dropped to the floor trying to gain some of my vision back as I saw Sebastian slowly recover, without the cinematic records pouring out from his body this time.

I grabbed my scythe from the floor and stood up shakily. But I was quickly brought down when the demon threw eight knives at me, making my gray shirt and collar stay attached to wall along with me. I tried to escape but I was still trying to rejuvenate my energy to do so.

But I was too late. From my angle, all I saw was a thick spurt of blood spray out into everything including me. Then I witnessed Grell's lifeless body hit the floor as Sebastian stood over him like a vulture on its prey. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't imagine this would happen to Grell all because of me. There was only one word I could think of as I hung there in shock.

"GRELL!"

* * *

I'm soooo tired right now, just... you know what, forget it. Just Review and help me count sheep, scratch that, countin' VULTURES! Whoooooo. Anyways, review plz!


	5. Chapter 5- Revenge Is Key

**_Hey Peeps, I know this Chapter is short and all but there IS a reason. It's because I'm evil but this isn't the end of the story. It's just a little pro chapter before the real fight between Drocell and Diana(The Great and Epic). I guess this a good chapter... REVIEW AND ENJOY! _**

* * *

_Chapter 5- Revenge Is Key_

"GRELL, GET UP!" I screamed as I finally got down from my place on the wall. I sprinted up to Grell and dropped to my knees to see if I could help. His crimson blood soaked into my slacks as I flipped him over on his back. There was a large gash across his chest so I pulled off his red coat and unbuttoned his white shirt. That earned me a groan from Grell as he clenched his eyes tighter. This was all my fault, I should have gotten Grell out first and then save Sebastian.

"Grell, why did you do it? Why did you save me?" I asked him, but of course I didn't get an answer, just a low growl. I quickly ripped his coat in half and carefully, but tightly, wrapped it around his bare chest. I made sure he was comfortable before I had to finish my job.

I stood up with my scythe tightly clenched in my hand as I glared at Drocell and Sebastian. Drocell did this to Grell, he took over Sebastian's mind and body, but most of all, he hurt the one who was the closest to me.

"Prepare to die Drocell." I said darkly as I moved towards him with lightning speed. I brought the sharpest point of my scythe down and aimed for his head but he just jumped backwards and let the butler do the dirty work. Damn, I can't do this alone. Wait, I remember Sebastian saying something about destroying a box. But what box? Wait, the music box that Drocell was holding before, that may be the box he was talking about.

I avoided Sebastian's kicks and butter knives and made it to the other side of the room where the music box lay. But apparently Sebastian didn't want me to touch it so he rammed me into the wall with amazing strength. He held onto my wrists and had his knee in between my legs so I couldn't move. This butler was seriously pissing me off. But to make matters worse, Sebastian pulled out a butter knife and stabbed me in my right upper shoulder. The wound started to pour out crimson blood as I cried out in pain.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I slammed my head into his. His eyes went wide with shock as he staggered backwards, blood trickling down his forehead. This was my chance to get to the box. I quickly ripped out the knife, no matter how much pain I was in and threw it to the ground. Then I started to sprint to the other side of the room with my weapon in hand.

Sebastian saw me running and started after me. But during all this, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Drocell sitting on a shelf with a little doll that looked strangely like me, again. But that didn't matter, all that did matter is the musical box that was just mere feet away from my grasp.

Apparently, the demon's outstretched hand was only a couple feet away from grabbing my shirt too. I can't make it if he catches me, so I'll just have to hope this works. I suddenly turned around and threw my scythe in his direction, totally missing his body, but that was the plan. The twirling scythe snapped four support beams in half and they all came crashing down. Sebastian was too slow to avoid them and ended up pinned to the ground by one pillar in the middle of his back. My scythe came boomeranging back to me and I caught it. Now, all that's left is the music box.

I raised the crimson blade above my head and stuck down, right on top of the hand held music box. It shattered into small wooden pieces and the metal parts sprang around the table it was on. What brought me out of my shoulder pain trance was the sound of Sebastian grunting as he pushed the pillar off his slim figure.

I watched as he staggered towards me with blood splattering the floor as he came. I couldn't fight this demon anymore if he was still under Drocell's control. He came face to face with me and I could see the life back in his reddish brown eyes. He then knelt down to me with his left arm across his chest.

"I am forever in your debt, just say the word and it shall be done, Lady Diana." He said as he bowed his head to me. I felt a wave of relief hit me now that I knew the demon was back on our side again. But there was one thing I needed Sebastian to do while I handled some Reaping business.

"I need you to take Grell somewhere safe and tend to his wounds. Please, I need to do something and I don't want this place to come crashing down on him. Please do it for me." I asked as I pointed to the red head slumped against a wall in a pool of blood. I just hope he'll make it.

"Yes, I shall keep him safe." He said solemnly but I could detect a tiny bit of complaint in his voice, I know he hates Grell but isn't this time different because he's hurt?

"Thank you, Sebastian. I won't be long, now go!" I said as I turned to look into the emotionless eyes of Drocell. He sat in a large purple and red chair with a unamused expression on his face as he uncrossed his legs. He stood up and tilted his head to the side again. I heard Sebastian's footsteps patter off in the distance on the rooftops. I was now alone with Drocell, the puppet who ruined my first Reaping. Now that we are alone, I won't hold back to kill this toy and take his soul.

"Welcome to Hell." I said as I got into a fighting stance.

* * *

_**Yup, this the pro chap and next chapter, chappie 6, will be the ultimate fight. But that WILL NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER! Just letting yal know. REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Fight Till The Roof Comes Down

**_Loved this Chappie, hope you do to! ENJOY AND FREAKIN REVIEW PLEASE! (Oh, I saw this youtube video that is called 'Grell Is Here For Your Entertainment..' Love that song and video, watch it!) _**

* * *

_Chapter 6- Fight Till The Roof Comes Down_

The night is still young, and so is my anger. A big chunk of the roof was missing which made the soft light of the moon shine across that murderous puppet's face. I stood there with my crimson scythe in hand which was cramping because I was holding it too tight. I probably did look like a mess, my spiky bangs were probably messed up and my face was probably cut and bruised in so many places. But none of that matters. My one and only objective is to kill Drocell and Reap his soul.

"So then I thought, 'Is this is how it ends?'" Drocell said as he dug his finger into his ear and termites came falling down onto the floor. I just bared my teeth at the puppet and whipped my scythe in his general direction.

"Don't give me any of that Bull Shit! I saw what you did to Grell, what you did to me! I can never forgive that! So that's why I have to kill you today!" I could feel hot tears well up in my eyes but they never fell.

"All of the physical injuries sustained by the red Reaper weren't on purpose. They were all my pawns to get to you, Diana Waltz. You see, I've been searching for the perfect bride. I can not feel love, but I can see your pure beauty." He said as he stepped closer to me but I jerked my body backwards to put some space between us. This went up to a whole new level of strangeness. Bride? Me and Drocell? What the Devil is wrong with London's people?

"I don't know what you're talking about Drocell! Either way, I'm not being your wife and you will die tonight!" I yelled at him as I ran to him and swung my scythe. He jumped backwards again but I wasn't going to let him catch a break. I kept swinging at him until he was almost up against a wall. I then crashed my foot against his chest, making him slam up on the wall. He still had his emotionless expression on even when I had the sharpest part of my blade up under his chin.

"And then I said, 'Girls, come and meet your new mother.'" He called in a monotone voice which caught me off guard. Girls? I don't see any- wait... He meant the dolls! But then I realized it was too late when I peered over my shoulder to see five miniature dolls that all looked like me. They all jumped on top of my back and shoulders, clawing at my backside. I cried out in pain as one of the dolls dug into my shoulder wound.

"Get off!" I yelled as I pulled one doll's orange hair and threw her at the wall. Her face broke off in little clay pieces but that didn't stop her from coming back at me, slower this time. That gave me an idea. I then twirled my crimson scythe in my hand rapidly fast which made the three more doll's clothes and hair get caught in the swirling wind. They were thrown at the opposite side of the room where the three out of five dolls cracked and collapsed together, they didn't get back up.

There was still a mirror image of me still on my hip as it tried to claw its way up to my head. I then took its arm and slammed it onto the floor and stomped on it with my steel-toe boot. There was still one more doll, but where did it go? I got my answer when I felt a sharp pain in my lower thigh. I screamed in horrible pain as I sliced the already broken doll in half with my scythe. But the doll's sharp, clawed nails were still lodged in my leg which was pouring out cherry colored liquid.

I felt myself feeling lightheaded but I wasn't done with my objective yet, I still need to kill Drocell. I staggered forward but didn't fall onto the ground totally but instead I had to use my scythe to prop myself up because of the unbearable pain in my right leg. Drocell's heels clapped towards me and then stopped when he knelt down to my level. I could his eyes stare at my pathetic state as I panted and sweat came off in beads down my face.

"And then I said, 'I can help you.'" Drocell chattered as he gripped my chin in his wooden hands. I just grit my teeth and spit in his wooden eye.

"I don't need help from the likes of you. You're the not the only one dying today." I responded as I ripped my chin out of his grasp. I stood up abruptly and took great aim with my scythe. My plan was like before, snap the support beams. But this time, all the support beams will be broken. I threw my scythe in a twirling motion and so far it snapped ten out of fifteen beams. Drocell shot up and looked at my scythe which he couldn't stop as it broke the last five beams. I couldn't make out his face when he was suddenly crushed by two fallen pillars.

"Heh, take that you psychotic puppet." I quietly said as my scythe came clattering on the floor beside me. The high roof started to wobble back and forth as debris came tumbling from above. I guess my life is gonna end on my first day of Reaping. As long Grell is okay, I'm okay. Suddenly large pieces of wood and steel barreled its way next to me but it didn't phase me at all. My head was facing the ground as I felt my vision blur when my round glasses cracked onto the floor. Well, once this place comes crashing down on me, I won't be able to admit this to anyone so I guess I'll say it out loud.

"I love you, Grell Sutclift." I whispered as I collapsed on the cement ground with my scythe in hand.

* * *

_**This ain't the end... I hope. REVIEW OR CRY OR... you know what, just review or something... At least someone loves Grell...**_


	7. Chapter 7- Heaven On Earth

**_Hey Guys, This is the second to last chapter soooo, I guess enjoy this while it lasts... I think you'll like this chapter. Oh, I'll be making a new Black Butler fanfic. It will be a GrellxDiana song fic. By that I mean I'll put my phone on shuffle and it will pick ten (depends how successful it gets..) or so songs that I can write a short summary about GrellxDiana and then make it into a medium sized story, and by story I mean each song will be a chapter/one shot. Tell what you think you critics and REVIEW PLZ! _**

* * *

_Chapter 7- Heaven On Earth_

There was pain. Unbearable, thick, throbbing, stinging pain all over my body. But most of it was around my left thigh and right shoulder. If I'm dead, then why do I feel pain? I can't see anything but why would I want to see my mangled up body? I'm guessing I'm not dead because I can still feel my lungs fill and empty with warm air.

But I at least have to know where I am or how I got in his state. So I willed my body to move anything and the first thing that moved was my leg arm ever so slightly. Now I was beginning to feel my nerves warm up and start to take in their surroundings. It felt like I was laying on something soft and my upper back was elevated a little. It felt like I had a lose fitting nightgown on and a thicker material cloth around some places on my body. But I couldn't feel the comforting cool of the metal on my nose and ears, my glasses were still gone. From those signs, I guess I'm alive.

But I need to wake up; that will to move came back to me. Now my whole body started to twitch until I could actually bend my fingers and twist my neck. I tensed up when I heard someone gasp. It was a male voice but it was nobody's voice that I could put my finger on. Then I heard them stomp towards something and what sounded like a door being slammed. Faint yelling and ruckus was somewhat near my field of hearing. Then the door crashed back open and I could here more than one person's footsteps.

"She moved! I swear she did!" I heard the man who gasped before say. Before I could prove his theory correct, I felt a sweaty hand slap me across my cheek. My eyes clenched tighter and my left hand twitched because it wanted to touch my cheek but couldn't. Suddenly I heard sounds of someone choking and muffled cries of 'Stop!' Maybe it was the guy who slapped me, he deserved it.

"Grell, stop. It was just a reflex test. Put Dr. Erg down." Said a man in a monotone voice. I heard that scary voice before, it's William! Grell is here too? But why is choking my doctor? He didn't say a response but I heard gasping sounds coming from Dr. Erg and a thud that came before. "It's okay Dr. Erg, we'll take it from here." Will said again. I then heard scrambled footsteps run out the door.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my twitching left hand. It then moved over to my wounded right shoulder and then it gently rested on my neck. I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. But instead I just laid there tensed up and nervous.

"Diana, if you can hear me, open your eyes." I heard Will say. I'm guessing that was his hand too that just pulled away. So then I tried to pry my eyes open and I started to see blurred colors of my room. My eyelids were halfway open and I could tell the lights were dimmed so I wouldn't go blind all the way. Now my eyelids were three-fourths open and I could now make out fuzzy figures. One was just a plain blob of black with a little peach and the other blob was a mixture of red, white and brown. It was so nice to see, or rather, imagined Grell's face again.

"G-Grell? Is t-that you? A-are you o-okay?" I asked with a quiet voice as my hand left the bed to try and pin point his hand. "I-I can't see." I felt a warm hand grip mine tightly as I heard sniffling coming from Grell, I think.

"Look at you! You save me and Reap that useless puppet's soul and end up almost getting yourself killed! Why did you save me?" Grell yelled at me. I was taken back by his hurt tone. I tried my best to look at the fuzzy red blob.

"Why wouldn't I save you? You were my only friend that has stood by me! You saved me from Sebastian's knives!" The list was endless but I didn't want to make Grell more emotional. But instead he embraced me in a death hug, making my right shoulder wound spike with pain. I cried in pain as Grell quickly pulled away and started to panic. The pain died down a bit and I smiled at the two color blurs.

"I'll give you ten minutes to get dressed and checked out and I want you and Grell to meet me in my office, Diana." Will stated as I saw the black fuzz make its way to the door and exit. I shifted myself to sit up and prop my back on the pillows. Suddenly a small sphere of black came towards my face as I tried to see what it was. The dark figure placed something on my head. I then opened my green eyes to find that my vision has become crystal clear. Sitting on the bridge of my nose were modified Reaper glasses! The frame was a chestnut brown and the sides curved around my ears.

"Grell, you did this for me? I love them!" I asked as Grell just smiled and nodded. He showed his shark like grin at me and I laughed at him. It was really nice to see him again. "Wait how did I get here? I remember passing out at the factory and now I wake up here." Grell's smile faded as he took a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Once Sebastian got me out of that place, he fixed my bleeding chest and left me at the doorstep of Reaper's Association. I told Will that you were still trying to kill Drocell but he wouldn't let me find and help you because of my condition. So he found you in a crumbling store and saved you when you passed out. You've been out ever since yesterday. But I was useless when I could have saved you." Grell said as he turned away from me. His hands were clenched tightly on his lap and his bangs covered his gloomy face. I crawled out of the covers and knelt on the bed next to him.

"Grell, you weren't useless. You saved me when I was pinned on the wall. You took that blow for me and managed to stay alive. That's not useless in my eyes." I said as I gently brought my hand up to his cheek and turned his face towards me. He just gently put his hand on mine and took my hand down from his face. His features still showed of regret and sadness.  
I mean, is he still worked up on my injures? I'm totally fine.

"Come, let's get you dressed." He whispered as he got up and grabbed an outfit off the dresser. It was black pants with a blue short sleeved dress shirt and my boots. He turned away when he handed my clothes to me. I got dressed relativity quick as I stood up and walked up the the still upset Grell.

He had something gripped in his hands as he looked me in the eyes. He then walked behind me and draped a necklace over my chest. When he was finished, I felt the charms that dangled down from the crimson chain. I looked at the charms to find that they are shaped like skulls inside a heart. It was so beautiful, even though they were skulls but hey, doesn't my job involve death and skulls? I moved to hug Grell.

"Grell, I love this! Why did you get it for me?" I asked as I nuzzled my orange curls into his neck. He returned the tight embrace with his red hair draping over his shoulder.

"It's because I-"

"Your ten minutes is up. Come to my office now." Will interrupted my big chance to see if Grell felt the same way. I glared at him but he just ignored me as he popped the door open even more, gesturing us to exit with him. Me and Grell just silently followed him down the hall, scoring us all of the odd looks from the whole Reaper staff. Soon we were all secluded behind William T. Spears' office door. Me and Grell stood in front of his desk as Will sat down and gathered his papers together.

"Well, we have many problems because of you two, so I decided to make this short and bitter. Grell Sutclift, you are fired from the Reapers Association Group." Will said with a glare from his glasses. I gasped as I saw Grell clench his teeth and bow his head in shame. This was all my frickin fault! Why couldn't anybody see that? So I slammed the palm of my hands on his desk and glared at him.

"No! This is and will be my fault! It was my fault for not seeing that I was not doing my job right! It was it my fault for not returning the death scythe to stop future issues! It was my fault for letting Grell get hurt for something I did! It was all my fault and you can't disagree about it! I should be the one getting punished!" I yelled at Will as he just stared back at me, not at all phased. He then sighed and stood up.

"Considering your confessions and pleas, I'll let him stay. But in return, you'll have to stay in a correctional class with me for two weeks. You have to learn that this kind of rebellious act is prohibited within this faculty. Both of you are dismissed." Will stated as he walked up to his now repaired window and stared out it. Me and Grell looked at each other and smiled stupid, goofy grins. I then jumped up and hugged him and he quickly hugged back. We then walked out the room to find the whole staff staring at us as we walked out. A guy with shades on spoke up first.

"So, what happened?"

"Uh, no one was fired?" I asked as the whole group just nodded their 'Okays' and dispatched. Me and Grell then continued down the hallway to my infirmary room. Grell shut the door behind him and pushed me up against it. He started to run his tongue up my neck and stopped at my ear to speak.

"Darling, you know that I love you right?" He huskily whispered in my ear as I blushed at his breath. I smirked and leaned up to lick his nose.

"Let's just say I had a hunch. I'm just that deadly efficient." I said as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Hey, that's my line." He smiled that sexy grin and smashed his lips into mine. Hey, my life just went form 'Oh shit, I'm gonna get fired!' to 'Nothing could be better.' And really couldn't. I have a pretty epic job, a fire red lover boy, and I get to keep my death scythe, hopefully. It feels like I'm living on air, standing here making out with Grell. And it's just the beginning of my very, very long life.

Heh, fate does has its favorites...

* * *

_**One more chapter after this... because I'm one Hell of a writer and I'm very deadly efficient... (Grell pose...) REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8- Reaping Ever After

**_So this is my last and final chapter for this fic. But this is not the last you'll see of DianaxGrell. I'm gonna try to get started on that song fic as soon as possible. For now be happy and REVIEW/ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Chapter 8- Reaping Ever After_

_Four weeks later..._

"You ready for this?"

"Grell, I think we should wait a little longer."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"This would screw up everything."

"Diana, my sparkling soul, trust me, I've been doing this far longer than you have."

"I've realized that, Grell."

"I'm always that Deadly Efficient, darling."

"Well it's my time to shine now, there she goes!" I yelled as I pointed to a elderly woman by the name of Pearl. She was walking in the snow with a cane in hand, trying to get through this blizzard that was blowing in. Me and Grell have been fighting on when to Reap her poor soul. He wanted to do it a few minutes before her death date but I wanted to do it by the 'To Die' list. Her cause of death was being buried in snow and dying from the frigid temperature.

"Beat you to her!" Grell yelled at me and he ran across the rooftops with his chainsaw in hand. I just shook my head and caught up to him. Also, I got to keep my modified Death Scythe, awesome right? I also finished the correctional classes with the ever so boring William T. Spears.

"Ready to Reap, handsome?" I asked as me and Grell watched the woman scream and try to struggle out of the snow bank. Humans can be so pitiful at times. This is what, my thirteenth Reaping and I've already gotten used to the blood and sorrow humans have created out of their own stupidity.

"After you my dear." Grell said as he gestured to the panting woman who eyed us with fear filled features. I raised my crimson scythe over my head and struck down on her snow covered chest. She let out a pain filled scream as the Cinematic Records came flying out into the frosty air. My scythe easily absorbed the scenes from her life. Soon there was nothing left to see, the woman had to die after all. As soon as I turned away from the woman, Grell ran up and kissed me on my lips. He broke off the kiss and pulled me closer to his body.

"You're a pro now. I guess my efficiency has rubbed off on you some. Does this mean I get a reward, hmm?" He asked slyly as he ran a finger up my jaw line. I gave a small laugh as I rubbed his head.

"Maybe later hot shot. Let's get back to base before Will gives us more paper work." I said as I hopped up onto a roof. Grell just shrugged and followed me up. The blizzard was getting really thick and heavy. It was getting really hard to see what was five feet in front of me. I suddenly felt strong arms lift me up in a bridal style position and carry me across the roofs. It was Grell who was smiling that sharp grin again as we traveled closer to the Reapers Association. Once we were there, he gently dropped me on my feet.

"Why is the Reaper staff floor so... empty and dark? It's usually bustling with life." I asked out loud as me and Grell entered the seventh floor. I walked in a little bit more and bumped into something tall and soft. I whipped out my scythe and jumped back a little. "Grell, get the lights!" I yelled at him as I tried to see in the dark space.

The lights flickered on and what I saw startled me to the ends of the universe. All the staff in this building was standing in front of me wearing party hats and carrying brightly colored boxes. Balloons and streamers scattered the room and I saw a huge blue cake smack dab in the middle of the room. What is going on?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIANA!" They all shouted.

"Well, someone has been busy haven't they?" Grell said as he strut up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blinked a few times to see if this was just an illusion of working too hard. Nope, it's real. But honestly right now, I'm somewhat lost.

"H-how did everyone know my birthday? Grell, I have a feeling this has your name written all over it." I said as the staff disbanded around and started to talk and grab drinks.

"Maybe I told Ronald who spread the rumor that your birthday was indeed December 11th. I planned the party though, how about now I get my reward?" Grell said as he propped his head on my shoulder. I chuckled as I kissed his lips passionately. I broke off the kiss and jumped into his arms.

"I love it! I can't believe all of you remembered and I didn't even remember _my _birthday. I have been Reaping too hard." I laughed as I hopped down from his arms and dragged him over to the cake. I licked the frosting to find it was butter cream, my favorite. "Grell, you know me way to well."

"Anything for my Sparkling Soul." Grell said as he brought me close to his body.

"So which one is your present to me?"

"Oh, that's for later."

"Oh, you're a bad boy aren't you?" I asked as I kissed his nose.

"We'll find that out later, for now, let's enjoy this wonderful day when you were born." I blushed as he said that. So I did enjoy the party and I did dance a little. The presents were amazing. Oh, I'm pretty darn sure that my life will be amazing and epic with Grell by my side. Nothing can get better than this. Maybe marriage and children, but that will be another time with another story. So for now, I'll enjoy my dating lifestyle until then...

* * *

_**I guess this chapter was based off on the song The Reason- Hoobstank. Not part of the song fic but just a fun fact. REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE! I am sooo proud of myself for finishing my FIRST fanfiction! Whooooooooooooo. I might get back to my FMA one if I don't get writers block just by staring at it...**_


End file.
